Festibière
by Kurokami-Alice
Summary: Quand un groupe de héros amusants sont invités à une festibière près d'Hoelbrak, il n'est pas dit que cela se passe merveilleusement bien. En effet, des événements indésirables, des rires, des larmes. Tout ce qu'on aime dans une festibière quoi !


Salut tout le monde ! Bienvenue sur mon OS portant sur le sujet de Guild Wars 2 !

Disclamer : Guild Wars 2 appartient à AreaNet, ainsi que totu son univers. Seul les personnages que sont Ombre, Khajit, Tixx, Keira et Elderum sont tout droit sortis de mon immagination ! Pas de plagiat, merci !

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

La nuit était déjà tombée quand le petit groupe entra dans la Grand-Loge d'Hoelbrak. Khajit étant une héroïne Norn, elle avait été invitée par sa nation à la Festibière Annuelle donné en son honneur. Chose heureuse, on l'y avait a emmener avec elle quelques amis. Khajit n'avait pas du tout hésité à traîner avec elle ses amis amis avec qui elle faisait route pour pouvoir festoyer tous ensemble ne serait-ce qu'un soir. Ombre et Keira avaient été tout de suite partantes, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas de Tixx, qui avait catégoriquement refusé d'aller à ''une fête de beuverie organisé par des Norns ivres et rustiques''. Par solidarité masculine, Elderum avait décidé de rester avec lui pendant que les demoiselles faisaient la fête. Bien entendu, Khajit en avait décidé autrement et les avait forcé gentiment à l'accompagner.

Et les voilà donc tous ensembles à Hoelbrak chaudement vêtus, suivant comme ils le pouvaient une Khajit surexcitée. En effet, la rousse sautait d'un pied sur l'autre tant elle était impatiente de revoir les contrées de son enfance.

**-La fête se déroule dehors, venez !**

Quand elle disait dehors, elle voulait dire hors de la capitale des Norns. Pour cela, il suffisait de passer la grande porte et d'entrer dans le petit village qui bordait Hoelbrak. Tixx grelottait. Par pure fierté, l'Asura avait décidé de venir vêtu des habits traditionnels de son peuple. Pas de chance, ils étaient trop fins pour le protéger du froid glacial qui sévissait dans cette partie de la Tyrie.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis d'Hoelbrak, les 5 amis n'eurent aucun mal à trouver l'emplacement de la fête. A peine étaient-ils arrivés dans le petit village qui encerclait la capitale que Ombre tomba sur un panneau joyeusement décora qui indiquait visiblement l'emplacement de la Festibière. Une fois sur place, on pouvait entendre distinctement l'admiration de Keira et Ombre, l'impatiente de Khajit, les grommellements de Tixx et les soupirs d'Elderum.

Khajit les traîna ensuite à une table – la fête se déroulait en plein air – devant une construction en bois qui servait de bar. Une cheminée avait été installée à l'intérieur et des nombreux tonnaient avait été débarqués là pour subvenir aux besoins des clients. Des tables avaient été disposées un peu partout et des guirlandes étaient suspendues au dessus des têtes des invités.

Parmi ceux invités, il y avait la très célèbre Eir Stegalkin que Khajit admirait plus que tout. Cette dernière alla d'ailleurs saluer les membres de sa famille présents, qui l'embrasèrent chaleureusement. Ombre et Keira s'installèrent en face du grincheux et de son compagnon d'armes. En effet, l'Asura râlait et le Sylvari tentait de la calmer. Mais ce n'était pas une mince affaire en réalité. Heureusement pour les invités présents, Elderum s'était armés de patience. Les quatre avaient commandés une choppe de bière chacun quand Khajit revint.

Elderum était parti danser avec une jeune Sylvari qui avait pour profession Marchande du Lion Noir et qui était de passage à Hoelbrak. Elle avait été invitée à la Festibière pour célébrer son départ. Tixx avait été entraîné dans une farandole avec des enfants Norns – qui étaient bien plus grand que lui, que la vie est cruelle – et s'était laissé entraîné avec l'esquisse d'un sourire au coin des lèvres. Quant à Keira, elle faisait un duel de beuverie avec un de ses congénères Charrs. Elle avait d'ailleurs l'air de bien s'amuser. Seule Ombre était restée à table, en tête à tête avec sa choppe de bière vide, puisque Khajit était partie en chercher une autre.

Alors que la jeune humaine tournait la tête dans tous les sens possible pour trouver de quoi s'occuper, son regard améthyste se posa sur une scène étrange. Il faisait sombre, elle ne voyait pas beaucoup ce qu'il se passait dans l'ombre de la construction en bois. Mais ce qu'elle vit lorsque ses iris s'habituèrent au noir la fit écarquiller les yeux de stupeur. Deux Norns nus se roulaient dans l'herbe en faisant... Non, c'était trop, Ombre se détourna, aussi rouge que les tomates qu'elle cuisinait habituellement. Khajit, qui était revenue depuis quelques minutes, gloussa en voyant l'objet de dégoût de son amie.

**-Tu n'as jamais participé aux Festibières, toi ! C'est comme ça chaque années ici. Faut toujours qu'il y en ai qui boivent trop et voilà. Ça finit toujours comme ça avec ceux qui abusent de la bière. **

Ombre se détendit un peu, mais ne put s'empêcher de se sentir nauséeuse après ce qu'elle venait de voir. Khajit s'assit près d'elle, une choppe à la main, et lui tendit celle qu'elle était partie chercher. Ombre la prit en la but cul sec. On peut bien se demander comment un si belle et délicate jeune fille pouvait boire de la bière aussi rapidement.

**-Et bien, quelle descente !**

**-J'ai juste soif.**

**-Et tu t'ennuie aussi, non.**

**-En effet.**

Alors, Khajit eu une idée super pour occuper son amie. Elle se leva, sous le regard interrogateur de la jeune humaine, et alla parler à l'organisateur de la fête. Ces derniers semblaient plongés dans une discussion endiablé et visiblement très intéressante. C'est quand l'homme se déplaça de derrière son bar pour capter l'attention de ses invités, et qu'il monta sur une table, que Ombre s'intéressa soudainement à la situation.

**-Mes amis, mes amis. Notre invitée principale vient de me proposer d'organiser une chose très amusante. Que diriez vous de faire une danse générale ? **

Ombre se sentit alors beaucoup mieux. Son amie se souvenait qu'Ombre adorait les danses générales lors des fêtes, avec une musique festive et des rires et des chants. Khajit débuta alors la danse en se dirigeant vers Ombre, la prenant par le bras, et en l'entraînant dans une course folle, en tournoyant, en faisant des pas compliqués et en riant. Puis Ombra attrapa le bras de Keira, qui attrapa son compagnon de beuverie, qui attrapa une Norn, qui attrapa la main d'un enfant Norn qui entraîna avec lui toute la farandole qu'il avait créé plus tôt, dont Tixx en faisait partie, ce qui était fort comique à voir. Et puis Elderum et sa nouvelle amie ainsi que Eir Stegalkin et tous les autres invités se joignirent à la danse. La musique résonnait dans tout le village, les gens riaient, et là, personne ne pouvait prétendre s'ennuyait.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, la danse se stoppa également, et les invités retournèrent à leurs occupations, comme boire par exemple. Mais personne, oh non, personne, ne se doutait de ce qu'il se tramait à quelques lieues de là.

* * *

Un conseil étrange se tenait dans le fond des montagnes qui bordaient les Contrefort du Voyageur, là où se tenait notre petite fête. Des hommes chaudement vêtus, armés de sabre et d'arc, ainsi que de bâton magique et de lances, discutaient à voix basse, tendit que ceux qui ne parlaient pas ricanaient de temps en temps.

L'un d'eux se releva alors, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, et s'adressa alors à ses congénères d'une voix grave et peu chaleureuse.

**-Mes amis... L'heure de la vengeance à sonné. Nous allons troubler cette petite fête stupide pour ennuyer l'héroïne qui nous bat à CHAQUE fois qu'elle croise le fer avec nous ! Fils de Svanirs, avec moi !**

Et des cris d'approbations s'ensuivirent dans la grotte. Chacun prit son arme, chacun pris une torche pour s'éclairer dans la nuit noire. Et des pas lourds résonnèrent dans toute la grotte. La petite armée, puisque ça avait l'air d'en être une, sortit des montagnes pour se diriger vers les Contreforts du Voyageurs, là où se déroulait ladite fête.

Puisque l'Héroïne se croyait supérieure, elle allait voire ce qu'elle allait voire !

* * *

Ombre buvait joyeusement sa onzième choppe de bière quand des cris se firent entendre à l'autre bout du village. Intriguée, elle s'approcha du bruit, là, où ses amis se tenaient aussi à présent. Une fois arrivée, elle put entendre des hurlements terrifiés des villageois.

**-Les Fils de Svanirs approchent, à l'aide !**

Mais les fils de Svanirs n'attaquèrent pas les habitants, et mieux encore, ils s'approchèrent de là où se tenait la Festibière tous ensemble, les rangs bien formés, et leur chef s'avança, le visage fier.

**-Khajit, héroïne des Norns, pourfendeuse de Svanir, nous venons vous provoquer en dérangeant votre fête. Nous sommes déterminés à gâcher votre Festibière, sachez-le bien ! **

Khajit s'avança devant lui, et, avec un sourire bienveillant, s'adressa à son tour aux envahisseurs. Elle n'avait pas peur, oh non, elle leur mettait une raclée à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Non, elle avait une idée géniale en réalité.

**-Puisque vous n'être pas là pour tuer, que diriez vous plutôt de vous joindre à notre fête ? Il y a de la bière suffisamment pour tout le monde, vous savez ? **

Personne ne s'y était attendu, pas même Ombre qui fixait à présent son amie avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Et à grande surprise de l'assemblée générale, les Fils de Svanirs acceptèrent joyeusement. Et la soirée se finit alors joyeusement, avec une Keira complètement ivre qui dansait des pas de danse ridicules sur une table en compagnie de son adversaire de boisson, ainsi qu'avec un jeune fils de Svanir qui riait bruyamment. On pouvait voir au loin Tixx chanter des chansons Norns en compagnie des enfants avec qui ils avaient dansé quelques heures plus tôt. Ce fut une chose complètement improbable à voir en temps réel. Ombre, Khajit et Elderum, quant à eux, étaient tombés complètement saouls sur une table et ronflaient si bruyamment que deux Fils de Svanirs préfèrent s'éloigner pour boire ce qu'il leur restait de bière au fond de leur choppe.

* * *

Le lendemain, Khajit se réveilla avec le crane bien lourd. Ce qu'il restait de la Festibière était amusant à voir. L'organisateur rangeait tout en sifflotant, tandis que les fêtards se réveillaient un à un. Bien entendu, les Fils de Svanirs filèrent, conscients que la trêve étaient rompue et que les combats recommençaient de nouveau. Mais à peine réveillés, ils se doutaient de leur défaite proche, alors ils préférèrent filer.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que tout le monde se rendit compte que les Fils de Svanirs avaient volés 5 barils de bière. Mais c'était bien sûre sans rancune, puisque c'était une fête et que dans une fête, on se devait de s'amuser.

Une fois repartit, le petit groupe riait bruyamment en se racontant ce qu'ils avaient vu pendant la fête. Seul Tixx afficha une tête complètement déconfite quand on lui raconta ce qu'il avait fait. Ombre sentit alors qu'elle allait pouvoir le faire chanter avec ces souvenirs.

Et ils repartirent pour d'autres aventures. Qui sait, peut-être les reverront-on un jour.


End file.
